mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Over (Chapter 22)
Hey guys! ConnaBuilder here! Just so you know, if you want to comment, just leave a message on the talk page. "The Past is in the Past!" Rebel lead the two forward, until he came to a point when he looked around to check that they were alone. "When will this blizzard end?" Rebel asked. "My fear powers it," Elsa explained, "Every time I feel alarmed it last longer." "Well that would explain why it hasn't stopped yet." "You owe me a story." "Yes, yes I do. Sit down." Rebel sat on the ground, as did Elsa. "Not many people know how the factories of MorcuCorp works," Rebel started, "That's were we MorcuBots were created. Some Morcubots are created with bugs in them that makes them work against their orders. Originally individual humans found and destroyed those with bugs, but now, factories have an A.I and self manage themselves. Factories have become our mothers. Now, when a factory detects a bug, it has the bot destroyed, but when my fac- mother found a bug in me, she didn't destroy me. She let me live, she trained me up on my own, except with my brother, Jetline. He was another MorcuBot with a bug. Of the two of us, her was the fastest and more agile, while I was strong and tough. Mother trained the two of us, she told us that we could fight together, and together, we could stop evil." "Now, once me and Jetline were 18, we needed to go to the training with the other MorcuBots, and act like them. Mother was afraid that we would be discovered if we didn't start showing our faces occasionally. Once we arrived, it was there I discovered how evil they truly were. We pretended as much as we could, but one day I knew I couldn't do it. They brought a woman up, from a distant city they said. The called me up and told me to kill her." "Who was the woman?" Elsa asked. "Your mother." Elsa started feeling tense in guilt for a reason that she was confident she knew. Rebel had paid the price somehow for the survival of her mother. "Please continue." She said. "I told them I wouldn't do it, that I wouldn't kill her. Me and Jetline started to run, and they attempted to take us down. Through the conflict, I saw you mother get away, and I was glad she did. Jetline and myself escaped, and then headed back to our mother. As we arrived, we saw the others coming. They were coming to destroy her. It occurred to me we could save her by downloading her onto a hard drive and running, so we went in and did that. Once we had downloaded her onto a hard drive, I accidentally dropped the hard drive, and it bounced closer to the enemy. They were closer to her then we were, and I told Jetline only he could get it in time. But looking at the risk, he turned his back on the two of us, ran off without me. I had no choice but to run, and leave mother to her fate." Elsa looked at Rebel looking at the ground, in a depressed state. She felt she couldn't think of him as an it anymore, only a him. He turned up and faced her. "That's why I can't believe I turned my back on you, like the one I hate most of all did to me. That's why I came back." "Rebel," Elsa said, "I'm so sorry." "I betrayed you, and I shouldn't have. I should be sorry." Elsa walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. Rebel looked up at her, and smiled. "Well, I'm glad to see your memory is still working." A voice to the side said. Both Elsa and Rebel turned, and Rebel yelled: "Jeline!" "I'm glad you still know its me," He said smugly, "I've been waiting for this a long time." "Elsa," Rebel exclaimed, "Keep your head down, things are about to get ugly!" Category:Over Chapters